Active filters are widely used in electronic circuits. The basic building block of an active filter is an integrator. An integrator is a block of circuit elements that operates to integrate an input voltage and to provide an output voltage signal which is the integral of the input voltage signal. One circuit element which can be used as an integrator in an integrated circuit chip is a capacitor. The voltage across a capacitor is proportional to the integral of the current flowing through the capacitor. Thus, a technique used to perform integration comprises converting the voltage signal to be integrated into a current signal and pumping the current signal into a capacitor to produce an output voltage signal which is the integral of the input voltage signal. A voltage signal can be converted into a current signal by using a voltage-to-current converter circuit also referred to as a transconductance amplifier. An integrator is an electronic circuit which combines a capacitor and a transconductance amplifier to integrate an input voltage signal. A transconductance-capacitor filter utilizes integrators to implement a filter.